


Gay shite and Stuff Bois (WIP)

by Yeetintoabyss192074



Category: Youtubers, cheesy/dante - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeetintoabyss192074/pseuds/Yeetintoabyss192074
Summary: Well idk





	Gay shite and Stuff Bois (WIP)

**what the texts look like Cheesy= '_stuff_' ' Dante = "_stuff _" OP(Vazu) = ^_stuff _^ Thicc BOI = <_stuff _>**

Yep here I am sitting at home doing absolutely jack all, after last night im kinda terrified I never wanted too see that gay shit. (FUCK YOU THICC BOI NOW IM WRITING THIS SHIT) So there I am sitting down watching another fuckin live stream from Cheesy and I think too myself are they still sharing a house? so i check it turns out they are, So instead of repeating that shite again I join a discord call with Thicc BOI ^Hey man, wanna make a fuckin' fanfic series about this gay shit^ <Sure but where do we start?> ^anywhere it doesn't matter^ <alright then where>

**THE NEXT DAY**

I have awoken to the sound of bullshitery when I joined the call cheesy was on about some fuckin' game i think it was GTA V or something but after that Thicc Boi and I decied to leave or atleast we pretended too when I came back I heard Cheesy say ' awwww yeah harder harder!!!!! ' " i'm going as hard as i can call me 'daddy' and i'll get stronger bitch" 'DADDY, AHH AHHH *Orgasm Noises*' "That was nice" ' Yeah it was babe ' so then i drank bleech the end.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this your a gay pedo


End file.
